Connected by clairinet
by UriahPedradlover1212
Summary: This is a high school story where Tris is Miss.Popular and Four is a science loving nerd who also happens to play clairinet. When Tris is landed in band and Four is helping her get into playing her instrument will there friendship become something more. Just hope Tris boyfriend (soon to be ex-boyfriend) and Fours background wont get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review in my other story I stopped writing because none was reading so I need to know your there**

As I walk up to the front desk to get my scheduale I stay looking at my phone. I feel a tap on my shoulder so I turn around. behind me is Peter with a michevous grin. I sigh and turn back to my phone I feel a tap again and just say still not looking up "go away Peter." He angrily replys "Fine all I wanted was to have a little party in the closet to celebrate the start of our senior year but fine." This gets my attention. "Peter you know I have a boyfriend I don't do those things anymore." That's when the boy sitting at the front desk helping give out scheduals calls the next person. I Turn around to tell him my name. He hands me my scheduale as soon as it reaches my hand it is wipped out my hands. I snap my head around to find my best/craziest/shopaholic friend Christina comparing our scheduals. Under my breath I mutter" you could have asked." after she is done she confirms we have all of our classes together except for 2nd this time its my turn to grab the scheduale I look down and sigh I have the worst possible class for 2nd period BAND.

Christina taps me on the sholder "didn't you play clairint in middle school?" I simply nod my head and start to walk towards my locker.

My boyfriend, Matt, is standing near my locker and his head is turning in circles. I can tell he is looking for me, his long brown hair is swaying as he turns his head and sees. You know how in the movies when everything slows down, well that's what it looked like to me as he ran up to me grabbing me by the waist and lifting me over his head. He sets me down and kisses me passionately on the lips. His lips are warm and taste like chocolate. He takes a box of chocolates out of his backpack and give them to me. I look at him with a smile on my face and say "Did you eat some?" he looks down and sheepishly says "Maybe ". I laugh then he says "how did you know" I stand on my tipytoes and kiss him softly and when I come back I say "Your lips." He smiles and takes my hand in his and we walk off.

** POV**

"When I get to science I sit down and look around." I have only been to this school for 1 year, this is my second but im a senior. When the teacher walks in he pairs me up with a guy named Caleb. I smile at his he extend his hand and I take it.

When the bell rings I run to my next class and my favorite class band. When I walk in stops me. "After you put together your clairinet together please go to the practice room, I want you to help Ms. Prior she hasn't played in a while and she also needs to catch up." I nod and go to do what I was told.

**Thanks for reading it really means a lot to me and please review or else I will stop writing.**


	2. connected by clairinet chapter 2

**tris pov**

As I walk down the hallway to band I see the most horrible thing Matt, walking hand in hand with Roxana, Roxy they are walking in my direction as they walk I hear Matt say "You know I really like you Roxy." I have to hold back a scream. How could he, he just gave me chocolate this morning. They stop I look over at them and they don't see me. He moves one of Roxy's Fire red wavy hair out of her face and kisses her. ON. THE. MOUTH! I am shaking with fury. I walk over to them and tap him hard on the shoulder, Imitating Ms. Ruby the principal I say" Please stop doing that in the hallway Second period is about to begin." Still looking in her light green eyes he mutters "Give me a minute ." I clear my throat and he finally looks away from the girl and when he sees me his eyes widen and he starts walking backwards saying things like I can explain and please don't hurt me. I smile and say "Your not gonna get your wish." I Slap him then kick him in the stomach then kick him again but this time I kick him where the sun don't shine. I walk away tears running down my face.

When I walk in the music teacher askes if i'm alright I simply nod even though I am nowhere near that. He hands me a clairinet to use until I get my own ,then he instructs me to go to the practice room and that one of the other clairinet players will be in there to get me started. I smile at the feel of the clairinet in my hands and how it brings back memories from 6th grade when I first started playing. When I walk in I see a guy I recognize

**flashback**

**7th grade-Im running to my secret spot, pushing away branches. My best friend Ella just died in a car accident, are parents had been friends since we were little so we naturally became friends Tears are running down my face and when I reach the chasm where I usually come when I need to think I see someone already there that I have never seen before I scream at him to get out but he doesn't listen he is tall and his body is average(he isn't hot yet) he has piercing blue eyes and he is kinda cute, I keep screaming at him but he walkes up to me slowly and just hugs me. When he does that I am shocked. I push him away "I don't know you why are you hugging me?" he smiles and shows his bright white teeth and says" I could tell you were hurt." he hugs me again and says "My name is four and maybe talking about it will help. I look up at him grab his hand and walk to the edge of the chasm. I explain my story and lastly say "now you tell me where you got the name four from" he looks out to the chasm and says maybe ill tell you if we meet again and with that he runs away in the same direction as I came.**

**end of flashback**

"Do I know you?" I ask in a whisper wiping tears from my face that are still falling. He smiles and says

"Not unless you know a guy named Four."

**Sorry its a little short but yay Four and Tris have met! I just wanted to give you guys more than one chapter to start the story off. And if you are a guest please say your name so I can acknowledge you**

**I'mDauntlessandYouKnowIt- omg thanks for the review you have no idea how much it meant to me I love your stories they are the best so thanks :)**

**maddieunicorns-Thanks for following me you have NO idea how much it means to me!**

**Guest-I will try to make them longer and sorry if I don't update as soon as you like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know everybody hates authors notes but I had to say this **

**Thank You!**

**Because my other story was basically a failure I was worried none would like this one but every time my phone buzzes and I see I got an e-mail for a review or follower I jump up and down all happy and excited and my little 7 year old sister looks at me like im growing a tale and becoming ariel. (fav princess and tiana and... enough princess babble) but I just want to say thank you thank you it means soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much and thank you for dealing with this I promise to update soon(maybe).**

**-tobiaslover1212**


	4. Chapter 4

**yay ok Im so happy about how my first chapters turned out all the reviews mean ALOT TO ME! I was reading over my last chapters and I realized that I forgot to tell you the second pov on chapter 1 it was 4 so sorry about that now enough of this stupid authors note **

**Disclaimer- if I was veronica roth I wouldn't be a teenager, I think we can all agree on that**

Four pov

"No, not unless you know someone named Four." The girl looks at me shocked I am getting confused does this girl know me? The girl with the blonde wavy hair asks me "Do you remember in 7th grade one day this girl came crying to the chasm in the back of the woods and was screaming at you to leave?" OH MY GOSH I do remember that, I always wanted to see her again but whenever I came she was never there. "T-That was YOU!" I say i'm so shocked, she was changed so much she's so much more...Beautiful. WAIT WHAT! I did NOT just think that I haven't liked a girl in 2-3 years. I decide to stop thinking and listen to the girl. " I'm tris and Yeah that was me I thought I would never see you again and you were so nice ..." I block her out. I cant help but stare at her lips, the perfect shade of pink and her hair is all wavy framing her face and even though she is wearing mostly black she looks like a doll not a pie face, I can tell she doesn't wear that much make up, that's when I notice the tears in her eyes.

I walk up to her slowly by now they are running down her face like a waterfall. I take her into a hug, "Everyone leaves me." she cries out. I pull back, I think Im one of those people. "Well now that I have you again i'm never going to let you go." I hug her tightly and she hugs me back, it brings a goofy smile to my face. WHY CANT I STOP SMILING! Ugh this girl is going to make me crazy. " My brother left for college, my mom and dad are always on business trips, my boyfriend cheated on me 5 minutes ago and-and I just feel so alone." Tris says still crying. I pull her tighter. Hearing this makes anger boil inside my instead of blood . "Four could you let me go your hurting me." I look down and see I was squeezing her without knowing I step away and I feel my face warming up and I feel like I was just shoved inside an oven and Tris is looking at me. "um...why don't we get started?" I say embarrassed. she nods and we start with reviewing some of the notes she remembers and then we learn a few new notes and techniques.

**Tris pov**

As we are practicing I'm trying to get this new called A but its really hard because you have to roll your finger up really quick. "I remember how hard this used be." I say angrily. I have stopped crying and now there are only a few minutes till the period is over "here let me you" he stands behind me wrapping his arms around me and putting his large hands on top of my tiny ones guiding them to the right place then he tells me to play I bring it up to my mouth and I finally get the note. I smile set my clarinet down and turn to Four who is smiling at me proudly I hug him tightly and whisper thank you. he reply your welcome I pull back and look at him. I automatically get lost in his eyes. They are a dark blue which I have never seen in eyes, it makes me love them even more. I snap out of it and say "can I see your schedule?' he hands it over I smile. "We have last period together gym I guess ill see you then ok. "sure" he says I cant believe it because I just got cheated on but I actually leave, with a smile.

**How did you like it sorry its kinda short and for the mistakes in the other chapters. Review and I think I have time to do one more chapter so expect it. :) When I get to 10 reviews ill update (we can do this come on show me you know how to review just press the button below).**


	5. Chapter 5

**yay we made it ok ok lets move on to the story you don't want to hear my useless babblings...or do you... never mind I know you just want the story. **

**disclaimer-If I was veronica roth tris wouldnt be dead (tear rolling down my check)**

Four pov

last period

I walk into gym, the coach tells us that since its the first day we can do whatever as long its productive. I haven't lifted weights in awhile so I go to the weight room. When I walk in I see that a lot of the guys are in there and that all of them have there shirts off and are showing off for the girls who are standing in there watching. I think about taking mine off . Maybe tris is in the crowd. UGH WHY CANT I STOP THINKING ABOUT HER! that's when I remember why I cant take off my shirt.

**flashback the night before**

**Tobias! my father yells I run down stairs "yes?" I ask " come to me!" he yells again even though im only a few feet away. I walk towards him till I am infront of me "now you have disappointed me all of your stupid little life and I want you to make me proud for once so this year you are going to be valedictorian." Last year you had two Bs but this year guess how many your gonna have" he slurs I can tell he has been drinking again. I shrug me shoulder. He tells me to take off my shirt. I take it off and he grabs his belt and whips me as hard as im sure he can. He whips me countinuously while screaming "NONE NO Bs NONE!"**

**end of flashback**

I cant take off my shirt I sigh and start lifting some weights. With my shirt on. I see Tris emerge from the crowd and she sees me. Her eyes wander down from my face to my chest. Where I have a shirt on. Curse my father and the scares he gave me. she looks in my eyes and I feel like she isn't just looking at me anymore but more into my soul. She tells me with her hands to follow her. I drop the weight and follow out the door she went through. Some girl who I think is named Roxy comes up to me and says "Why don't you take off your shirt?" she says seductively I roll my eyes and walk away to find Tris.

I find her in a hallway Ive never been in before. She is standing there the dim hallways waiting for me. "Four if you don't mind me asking why didnt you take off your shirt its obvious your boiling. I see that my shirt is pretty much covered in sweat I blush realizing that Tris is seeing me like this.

**tris pov**

I had to make an excuse for asking him why he had no shirt on. The real reason is because well I just want to see him with no shirt... I kinda like him but I said its because he must be hot in his shirt.

four pov

"Well um... ok ill explain it to you if you meet me at the chasm right after school. she nods then says "ok but why not now?" she askes. I sigh "Just meet me at the chasm ok?" "ok" with that the bell rings and she walks off saying "Ill see you in like 5 minutes."

I run to take a shower and rush out of the school hop in my car and run to the chasm. When I get there she gestures for me to sit next to her. I sit and start explaining." For you to understand you need to know why my name is Four." I pause and start to talk again. "My mom was supposed to have 5 children me two girls and two boys. But after the birth my mother died and my siblings didnt make it either. I was the only survivor." With that I stand and tris stands with me I turn and take off my shirt and she gasps at the scars on my back. "My dad blames me for her death so he whips me and hurts me all the time and there is nothing I can do about it." I turn around and tris eyes wander to my chest. She looks at my tattoo of a flower. the tattoo has four petals. one for each sibling. inside of each petal is their names-well what they were gonna be. Aaliyiah, jillian, marcus jr. ,Stanley. in the middle is my moms name in curly writing. she looks up at me. I expect to see pity in her eyes but instead I see... tears. She walks up to me slowly. "Its not your fault and you have been very brave over these years haven't you." she pauses to look up at me then she stands on her tippy toes and presses her soft and warm lips to mine her hands find my bare chest and mine find her waist. I kiss back.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH! they kiss tell me if you did NOT squeal at that part. Also I thought it would be boring if Four was his name just because its his football number or something like in most fanfics anyway review and enjoy! BTW THIS CHAPTER WENT OUT TO DIVERGENT1315 **


	6. Chapter 6

**so sorry its short just wanted to give 1 more chapter before the week starts and I cant update that much during the week cause of hw so here you go**

**tris pov**

We stay like this for a with my hands on his chest and his hands on my waist. But its too soon I still like Matt( if you don't remember that's the ex-boyfriend) and i've only really known him for 1 day how can I be kissing him but I am still in shock I need to think, I need to think. I pull back and look up at him one more time before I run and it starts to rain. I hear him scream my name but I ignore it and run even faster. When I reach my house its of course empty everyone leaves me. when I run upstairs to my room I check my phone I have no texts or calls cause everyone leaves me. And none cares about me either, I could die right now and none would care. No One! That's when a rock hits my window. I see it and walk slowly towards the window. Two more come. I open the window. I see Four leaning over picking up another rock. "Four!" I shout. He looks up at me and says "Call me by my real name, Tobias and..." he stops bows down prince style and says Beatrice Beatrice let down your hair. I laugh and say I think a ladder will work better. I run to my closet get the ladder I used to use to climb out the window and go to my secret spot. I bring it to the window and drop it for him. he climbes up easily. Both of us are soaking wet. I smile at him and playfully say "Oh prince charming will you come with me to the ball with me?" he laughs out loud and his voice is deep. "I don't think we need to go anywhere to have a ball and with that he picks me up and swings me over his head. The way Matt does and I start to cry.

**Four pov**

I hurt Tris omg .TRIS! "I 'm so sorry, can I help, should I leave, do you hate me? I ask all these questions and she just places her hand on mine. She sniffles then says "no its ok its just ... Matt used to swing me around like that." "Oh" is all I can say "Will you stay with me It really gets really lonely and I..." I cut her off "of coarse' she gets up and changes in the bathroom into a sky blue nightgown (I know totally not tris style) She gets me some clothes from her brothers room and I change. when I walk out she has a movie in. We sit watching the movie Tris snuggle close to me and her head rests on my chest I move my hand around her waist. And pull her close and we fall asleep together.

**I know a kinda filler chapter but oh well see you later and have a fun superbowl sunday!'**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just wanted to let you guys know that the character Roxy got her name from Imdauntlessandyouknowit. she is a great author so read her stories so... yeah don't own her name**

**disclaimer- if I ws veronica rith I would be signing books not finding equivalent ratios for me math hw.**

tris pov

When I wake up Tobias is standing over me smiling. I am in my room, he must have put me there. I look up at him. He is wearing jeans and green my brothers clothes. He looks down, he looks embarresed. "Whats wrong?" I ask him He looks up "Oh! I just made you some breakfast." he hands me aplate with eggs bacon and a chocolate muffin with a cup of orange juice. I smile up at him and politly thank him. Tobias is a really good cook.

Four pov

When its time for 2nd period I practicly run because I get to see Tris again. I accidentally bump into someone. When I see who it is its Uriah one of the most popular kids at our school. He grabs my shirt and shoves me agains the wall because Im taller and im guessing stronger I shove him off of me and yell "What was that for? I just bumped into you I was about to apologize!" He gets close and in my face and whispers "I heard your dating tris." he pauses "You better not break her heart like that ass matt did." I nod my head I would NEVER hurt tris. Then he walks in the band room. I tap him on the shoulder and ask "I know you hate me because im Tris boyfriend and everything but I have to ask You play in band?" I thought I knew everyone in band, band is my life well 1% now because tris takes up 99%. "Yeah' he replys "I've always been in band I just always stay in the back because I like to focus on the music not the girls bothering me. I play trompone and flute" I laugh and say "Well at least tris has a nice friend who can also help her in band." I walk away but before I walk in the locker room he yells, "You know your not that bad, sit with us at lunch ok." I think about it, being good friends with tris friends wouldn't be so bad. "ok".

I wonder how this will go.

**Sorry its so short I just don't get that much time to write during the week so... yea review! I honestly really need them they make me feel happy and like someone besides my family actually cares. Please please please! If you review I might just update tonight Just for you guys. bye:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**another short chapter**

Four pov

I walk in the cafeteria get some pizza and a coke my usual and a slice of Dauntless cake. I slowly walk towards Tris table the POPULAR TABLE. When I sit down everyone is looking at me with the look they give everyone when people are trying to fit in there group. I start to stand to walk away and go to the library where I usually have lunch with Caleb when Tris grabs my hand and shoves me back down the she makes a sound at her friends that to me sounds like a growl. "You guys could at least give people a chance because they might..." she pauses turns my head and gives me a long sweet on the mouth turns back to her friends and finish "...not be what you expected." ecept for Uriah all of them have there mouths hanging open then she announces me. "Guys this is Four, my boyfriend." They all look between her to me and back again. all of them then start shouting things like "you better not hurt her and you look cute together and one of them spueals and says Tris finally has a boyfriend and then starts going on and on about how Tris never goes out without anyone. Roxy comes up and scoots close to me. And I don't like it.

Tris pov

Roxy comes and get comfy with four he scoots closer to me and puts his hand around my waist and makes sure she sees. I smile he really does like me. She glares at me and I smile so sweetly its obvious im faking. She gets up and storms off. With fours hand around my waist he pulls me close to him and kisses the top of my head.

1 month later

"YES!" I yell "NO' four yells back but you should! I respond. Im trying to get Four to try out for the football team. I decide to go with a different approach. " But I would loooooooooooove to see you in the uniforms." I say he laughs and says "Fine but only if you try out for the school play." I gasp "oh no you will actually be good at football me well lets just say I will crash and burn." he says "Then I guess im not trying out for football. I take a deep come on prior I cant be that bad. "Fine but only so that you try out for football." He glares at me "Ugh! I thought at that you would give up!" I smirk at him "NOPE!" I laugh and run away but he catches me and I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and kiss him softly. Then run.

1 week later (sorry about all the skipping around)

Tobias runs up to me "I made the team I made the team and so did Uriah and zeke and will. I so glad you made me do it!' I laugh "I knew you would make it now calm down im going up next to audition for grease'

After my name is called I walk up stage. My breathing quickens and when I take the microphone to make sure its on it squeaks I automaticly blush. I take a breath find Fours eyes and sing like its just me and Four me and Tobias just us two.

**I guess it wasn't as short as I thought it would be. anyway Review! when I get to 20 I will update .**


	9. Chapter 9

I felt picture perfect  
>On and off a shelf to a broken frame of mind, a broken frame of mind<br>It comes back and haunts me  
>A bullet undercover, it fooled me every time, it fooled me every time<p>

But even if I lose it all  
>I've got so much left to give, I won't give up, no, no<br>My heart's on the front-line, I'm not afraid

I will love you  
>Like I've never been hurt<br>Run through fire for you  
>Like I've never been burned.<br>I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost  
>Gonna give it all I've got<br>I will love you,  
>I will love like I've never been hurt, never been hurt<p>

You set fire to ashes  
>You fought through the darkness and brought me back to life, you brought me back to life<p>

So even if I lose it all  
>I got so much left to give, I won't give up, no, no<br>My heart's on the front-line, I'm not afraid

I will love you,  
>Like I've never been hurt<br>Run through fire for you,  
>Like I've never been burned<br>I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost  
>Gonna give it all I've got<br>I will love you,  
>I will love like I've never been hurt, never been hurt<p>

I will love you and forever  
>I will love you like I never<br>Like I never heard goodbye  
>Like I never heard a lie<br>Like I'm falling into love for the first time  
>Yeah<p>

I will love you,  
>Like I've never been hurt<br>Run through fire for you,  
>Like I've never been burned<br>I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost  
>Gonna give it all I've got<br>I will love you,  
>I will love like I've never been hurt, never been hurt<p>

tris pov

I walk off stage as everyone claps I breath out as soon as im off stage when I get off stage I hope four understood that was for him, I see Four and Roxy yelling at each other "If you don't kiss me I will hurt you with this knife." He laughs "Is that the best you got." she looks at him confused. He laughs again that's when she says something that stops my heartbeat. "Then I will hurt tris." She laughs "I might even kill her."

His eyes almost come out of his head "NO Please don't tris please please please she doesn't deserve it kill me instead. Please I had our future planned! I love her! yes I know we haven't been t-together that long but I do I really do at least let her live long enough to hear me say it." He breaks down crying. Falling down on the floor. She walks away saying meet me here after school tomorrow if you want her to live. I walk up to him and hug him. Not now he mutters in-between cries. I lean in and whisper "Tobias" he looks up at me and hugs me tightly. "GO get out of here she'll hurt you please I cant stand to see that."

I grab his hand and drag him to my car we both get in and I drive home. I make him some peppermint hot chocolate. Till midnight we drink hot chocolate eat popcorn watch movies and have major make out sessions.

I see the clock and it says 11:46 "tobias I say softly "yes' he replies "I love you too." He looks at me with awe. he kisses me hard ( like I said lots of make out sessions) I kiss back and wrap my arms around his neck and move so that im straddling his waist. I forcefully say "Take off your shirt" he easily takes off his shirt .and I feel his abs as we kiss.

**when we get to 30 ill update only 7 away so come on you can do this! btw im also going to be updating two one-shots probably not tonight but soon. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay we got to 30 so sorry it short and for that I will only make you go to 35 to get another chapter but this is going to be insanely short so... on with the story.**

**disclaimer: veronica roth doesn't have to write disclaimers, so... im not that amazing woman :(**

**tris pov**

When I wake I am laying ontop of tobias his arm firmly around my waist. I smile remembering its Friday. I shake tobias a wake and when he sees me he smiles "Morning sunshine." he says. I shake my head and whisper "I like it when you call me gorgeous better." he whispers back "Morning Gorgeous" I smile and say "Why are we whispering?" "he laughs and says "cause you sound more gorgeous when you whisper." I kiss him square on the mouth he kisses back as the kiss becomes hungrier. His hands slip underneath my shirt lightly touching my lower. "We have to go to school..." I stop talking when he kisses my jaw.

mine and mine pov (if you didn't get that that's tobias and he is mine mine mine)

I start to kiss tris jaw and trail down her neck. I move and nibble on her ear. "I like it when you let me kiss you not only your lips. She smiles "lets have a game whenever we do things like this we tell each other what we like." she says it softly with a slight moan because I am still kissing her chin and jaw. "Ok,... I like it when you touch my cheat it sends shivers down my spine." Her hands automatically go to my chest.

** I wish I was tris... Tobias would hug me and kiss me and love and she is just sooooooo lucky! like I said insanely short but really fluffy so update I might find the time and the heart to update again but only if you...REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**hi everybody I just wanted to say someone pointed out that I had not been including the band part of this story which I realized is true so I will probably add more band stuff in the next chapter after this or the one after that anyway onto the story and enjoy**

disclaimer:**veronica roth doesn't have a 7 year old sister who doesn't know how to be quiet while im writing so im not veronica roth**

Christina and I walk and talk on our way to our English class. When I walk in the door I freeze. I see tobias talking to the teacher and he turns around and sees me. He smiles at me and kisses my cheek "hey you may be wondering why I am in your class well so that we could spend more time together I switched classes." he looks at me to see my reaction so I fake smile and say "great" dang it now he is going to know he is going to hate me, leave me, just like everyone does, I feel like crying but I just hold it in and walk to my seat with four. The class goes by pretty quickly until the teacher tells us to open our textbooks to page 54 and starts calling on students to read I keep my head down and just listen to the different people talk at one point tobias reads and then the thing I feared ever since I saw tobias standing in the classroom happens, she calls on me.

I turn my head to look up at her and barely above a whisper say 'Me?" He sighs "yes I said tris" I look down at the paper. The words don't look right they don't look like words they look like someone spilled alphabet soup on the text book and now I have to read it. "Tris its not that hard just read the fifth paragraph." I sigh and try to not make a fool out of myself. the room is silent and all you can hear is my quiet voice.

tobias pov

the paragraph tris had to read says 'the little boy climbed up the mountain to try and reach the moon but every time he thought he was getting closer to the top, It seemed to get farther and farther. like the teacher said it was very simple but Tris was making a big deal out of it. She finally started speaking but it didn't sound right. "the little doy clinded the noumtian to try anb reach the moon dut every tine he thought he mus getting ctoser to the tob, it seened to ged farther anb farther." I stare at her. What was that she was messing up all the words. She slowly looks up at the teacher and the teacher had her hand over her mouth."oh tris" the teacher whose name is says "Im so sorry I made you do that I completely forgot." Tris nods and turns her head to me. Im still in awe. What happened? When she sees my face the tears I could tell she was holding in burst out and then runs out of the classroom.

**ohhhhhh what happening to tris, I think you can figure it out but you will find out next chapter and be looking out for something I will be posting today. Its a short story so it wont have that many chapters. we need 5 more reviews to get another chapter out of me anyway see you later. :) :) :) :) :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**sorry its so short 10 more reviews for 4+6=10**

"You couldn't tell me you had dyslexia?" I look down at Tris we are in a abandoned hallway and she is sitting on the floor head between her knees. I think for a while, I told her EVERYTHING about me yet she cant tell me about a reading problem? It doesn't make since until it clicks.

"Is it because you thought I would leave you? That I wouldn't want to be with someone dyslexic?" She nods. I move her hand from her face and kiss away the tears I wrap my arms around her waist and let her cry into my shirt.

"I will not leave you, if I was going to I would have already." She looks up at me.

"You really like me don't you." She says softly. I laugh

"No" Fear shows on her face. I lean into her ear and say "I love you, haven't I told you this already?" She smiles and we walk out of the hallway just in time for the bell to ring.

time lapse page break time lapse page break

Tris and I are in band class and we are working on some new techniques for our concert coming up. "Ok lets try this again." I say

"Play with me. " Tris replys

"No im fine Tris I practiced at home and Im here to help you get ready and your a little behind so you need to practice." She looks at me and says

"You said I was almost ready to play with the whole band the day before yesterday...when did I get behind." I look up at her and say "I don't know." I can tell she is about to say something when the bell rings and Uriah comes running into the practice room.

"Hey guys there is going to be a party at me and zekes place its, for band students only see you there." He runs out of the practice room as fast as he came without even letting us agree . Tris and I take one glance at eachother and start leaning over holding our abdomens laughing. I take her hand in mine and we walk of the classroom talking about the party and laughing.

**sorry again for the shortness and In the next chapter I will probably put in the party follow favorite and most importantly review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Tris pov

Tobias and I walk hand in hand to the party. When we open the door we are immediately get hit with loud music and the smell of sweaty dancers. That's when Zeke stands up on the stage type thing they set up and grabs the microphone "Ok bandies this is a party for us to celebrate US coming so far this year now lets PARTY!" Everyone cheers "Ok calm down now we are going to start the karaoke who wants to go first?" Christina, Marlene, and I all scream "I want to go!" We all walk toward the stage and Zeke starts to talk about how we all can't go at the same time " We are singing together idiot." He sighs "ok good I thought I would have to break up a cat fight... " I slap him across the face before he can continue and everyone laughs. I grab the microphone out of Hialeah hand and say "Christina, Marlene, and I will be singing The Way by Ariana Grande." We start to sing I stare right at Tobias as I sing" I love the way you make me feel I love it I love it. Me and Marlene do most of the singing with Christina during the chorus but at the rap parts it's only Christina and the crowd. She is dressed in really tight skinny jeans that are gold and a black tank that stops a little above her belly button. She has her hair in a low ponytail and a gold cap with the letter C designed in black on it and she rocks the crowd as she raps.

When we are done I walk over to Four before I can say anything he says " I love the way you make me feel too, you have no idea. I smile and kiss him.

After another 45 minutes of karaoke Uriah screams "If I DONT KNOW YOU PERSONALLY OR DONT WANT TO PLAY TRITH OE DARE GET OUT!" everyone either laughs or gets out. Now the only people here are zeke shuana Uriah Marlene christina will Lynn me and four we all sit in a circle.

**sorry if it sucked I'm writing this from my phone so don't be harsh. Review and im update ing soon see ya ?**


	14. Chapter 14

Tria pov

"truth or dare" I ask shuana. She automatically says dare. "I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge." She sighs and goes to get the cinnamon and a spoon. She takes a big scoop of cinnamon and shoves it in her mouth. Everyone watches for signs that she is going to blow. We sit for about 20 seconds and she still has it in her mouth. She takes out her phone and starts texting. I hear a ding I whipped out my phone and the text says 'is that the best dare you got!?' I glare at her and finally she spits it out after 52 seconds. Wow!

"Truth or dare" Shuana asks Four " Um...Dare?" "I dare you to put on a pink princess dress and salt then whenever someone says dare you have to sprinkle them with 'fairy dust' " she says this with a smirk. His jaw is dropped and he starts to protest "But why I didn't do anything I don't like pink or dresses cause IM A GUY!" He yells. We all laugh while Uriah jumps up and excitedly says "I'll go get the pink dress." He stops and looks at Four "I think I have one that will fit you,just let me see he says running out of the room

I look to zeke and ask "Why does your brother have a pink dress that might fit Four?!" He laughs and says "That's a question you have to ask **him."**

**please review they make me happy? anyway if you also read my other story , someday, sorry I have been ignoring it but this one is more fun to write right now anyway I will be update ing soon and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**tris pov**

**1 hours later**

Four is finally wearing a pink dress,

Marlene got a makeover from Christina,

Zeke is banned from a fancy Chinese restaurant.

and Uriah just got back from running around the neighborhood with a beach ball in his shirt screaming "I'm in LABOR!"

All of us are laughing. "Ok, Ok Four T or D?" Uriah says still laughing. "Dare"

"I Dare you to play 7 minutes in Heaven with Tris." He smiles and grabs my hand.

"WAIT! I don't want to make out with a guy in a dress! I yell. Everyone just laughs.

He pulls me in the closet and we start to kiss just as my shirt is about to come off Uriah runs in and splashes us with freezing cold water and we scream.

"Your 7 minutes are up." Uriah says simply and walks out calmly as if he didn't just drown us in cold water.

Four and I look at each other and start laughing hysterically.

Now its Fours turn "Zeke truth or dare?"

"DARE BABY!" Zeke yells. Tobias smirks and says "I dare you to call your parents and say you got Shauna pregnant and you cant say it was a dare.

"D-do I h-have to." Zeke stammers. Four nods.

Zeke takes out his phone and calls his mom and puts her on speaker.

**zeke pov**

" Zeke Honey whats wrong?" My moms voice fill the room and everyone is holding their breath.

I take a deep breath and say "I got Shauna pregnant." Silence. "Are you sure?" my mom asks.

"Um, yeah." Once again silence. "Is this a dare?" I sigh "no"

"Ok honey don't worry your father and I will be their soon ok?" "ok" The phone hanges up.

We continue the game for another 10 minutes then we hear a knock on the door. I get up and go to the door to see who it is. When I open the door my heart stops.

**ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh ok im having a contest if you can guess what state I live in you will get a sneak peak at the next chapter the options are**

**1) California**

**2) New York**

**3) Hawaii**

**4) Florida**

**DIVERGENT1315 YOU MAY NOT COMPETE! and neither can guests sorry :(**

**Tell me in your reviews soooooo**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I need more ideas!**

**zeke pov**

My parents.

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"I told you I would see you soon." My mothers says calmly.

"Yeah but I thought soon meant in 2 more days." I ask

"Where is Shauna?" my dad asks

I gulp "She is here." I say. We all walk into the living room where everyone is playing truth or dare.

" Shauna are you pregnant?" my dad asks her.

"No it was a dare." She says.

My mom abruptly turns to me "You said it wasn't!" My mom yells. Before I can say anything I hear

MWA MWAAAA MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Its loud and fills the whole room. Everyone looks at Uriah who has his trombone to his mouth and is obviously the source of the noise. We all scream

"URIAH!"

"Yes?"

Everyone laughs. We continue the game while our parents go upstairs to go to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**I am sooooo sorry I was going to update yesterday but I kinda forgot then my sister has a ballet recital that I had to go to but I really wanted to update for you guys so here it is once again I am really sorry**

Four and I sit at our usual spot in the cafeteria. He turns to me and just looks in my eyes. For no reason...

"Whats wrong do I have something on my fa..." He cuts me off by kissing my lips. Then kissing my nose, forehead, and back to my lips again. I smile as he kisses my lips again. I lick his warm lips and he lets me in. We hear a cough behind us and we turn to see Marlene blushing with a salad in front of her and Uriah sitting next to her, his arm slung over her shoulders smirking at us. We both blush and Christina and Will walk up to us... well more like Christina runs and drags Will behind her.

" We all get it, your dating, you don't have to be all lovey dovey all the time." Christina says. The whole gang has joined the table by now and they all agree.

"Oh, whatever!" Four and I say at the same time digging into our cake. Which for some reason they call Dauntless Cake.

"You have a little something." Four tells me. He kisses me licking all of the icing of my lips.

The whole table groans. I glare at the whole table and scream

"You know WHAT!" I wrap my hand under Fours chin turn his head and kiss him hard on the mouth letting my hands wander to his hair. His go to my waist I bite his lips softly making moan. I pull back and smirk at everyones faces which have horror written all over them. The bell rings and Tobias and I walk out calmly, leaving the group behind. As we walk I hear them talking and I cant make out the rest but I hear Christina say

"Sometimes I wonder if Tris likes Four or Fours' lips." apparently Tobias hear because he laughs and says

"I hope the first." I chuckle myself and whisper in his ear seductively "Definitely the first one but it was hard to choose."

After that we laugh all the way to class.

**sorry its so short im going to try and update again tonight but I have some hw so maybe but I will be updating soon this time I promise * sicking out pinky with a determined face* I also have to practice my clairinet so yea bye my bandie/ divergent loving friends.**

**-tobiaslover1212 (I wish I could lock him in my basement and keep him forever but sadly he is just a book character *gasp* I could lock up theo james... laughing evily)**

**OMG 25 DAYS UNTIL DIVERGENT COMES OUT REVIEW IF YOU ARE EXCITED AND SCREAM RIGHT NOW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**four pov**

Tris and I walk into band class together holding hands. I love the feeling of her small gentle hand in mine. Its also soft I wish I could hold her hand forever but sadly you need to use your hands to play clarinet. We take our instruments out of our lockers and as we are putting them together the director comes to talk to us.

"Tris, Four has told me that you are catching on pretty quickly and I was wondering if you wanted to start playing with the whole band?" Tris automatically smiles at me making my heart melt even more than it has for this girl. Then turning back to the director

"Yes I would love to!" She says, a big smile spreading across her face. He shows her where she will be sitting which is next to me which I am happy about.

"You are a little early so could you please get some stands and put them around the room for everyone when they get here?" He asks already walking away probably already knowing our answer was going to be yes. Who would say no to a teacher?

We walk into the closet. I close the door and watch tris as she collects some stands. She drops some papers and leans over to pick them up. Which gives me a great view, I turn away when she turns to look at me.

"Were you watching me?" She asks putting the papers back in place and walking out.

"I always am." I say honestly. Following her as we set up some stands and students begin to trickle into the band room.

* * *

><p>I walk out the locker room and head to the gym for P.E. which is my last period when I see Tris running towards me in a black sports bra and some gray shorts with the schools logo on it.<p>

"Hey Four." She says smiling. I smile at her happy that she is happy.

"Ok, so Christina told me that your fast and I want to se if its true." I say in a challenging tone.

"Oh, did she." Tris says smirking which makes me want to kiss her right then and there. So I do. I pull back from the kiss.

"Your so cute when you smirk." I say laughing when she blushes.

"Stop laughing, I still have to show you how fast I am." She says walking towards the track.

"Lets race, Ok ready 1...2...3 GO!" We take off and surprisingly she is keeping up with me, running by my side.

We start to near the ending line and she takes a deep breath and runs all the way there leaving me behind in her dust. My mouth hangs open and I don't even bother trying to catch up, she is way to far ahead to catch up and she obviously wins.

"Wow." I say kissing her check.

* * *

><p>I am at Zekes house.<p>

"So how are you and Tris?" He asks. I smile

"Great! I love her sooooo much and she has said she loves me too." I say a little too excitedly, a lot like Christina when she talks about shopping.

"Are you sure she loves you?" Zeke asks. I stand

"Why has she told you she doesn't love me anymore? Did she ever love me? Is she going to break up with me? Why hasn't she already? What did I do WRONG!" I yell tears welling up in my eyes and I feel that feeling in my throat like im about to cry.

"No, no dude, I was just wondering, just asking, she hasn't told me anything. I sigh.

"What if she doesn't?" I ask I have never questioned her love but what if she doesn't?

"Dude, I see the way she looks at you im sure she loves you with all her heart." Zeke says patting my back.

* * *

><p><strong>tris pov<strong>

"But I don't WANT to!" I yell at Christina as she drags me into Victorias secret.

"Well too bad." She says letting go of my arm to pick out I don't know what but the thing on my mind is that she actually let me go. I slowly take a few steps as she talks about something im not focusing on. Then I take off in a run. I run out the store and I hear her yelling my name in the distance but I ignore as I try not bump into people as I dash through the mall.

My house isn't that far so when I walk out of the huge mall, I don't worry, until I feel a hand grab my shoulder harshly and push my hands behind my back. The person throws me harshly onto the croncrete with my hands tied and my head hits a rock, then everything goes black.

**wow long chapter, anyway soooooo sorry that I haven't updated, I have been really busy doing extra credit assignments to bring up my grades back to a's some of them dropped to b's and I have been trying to get straight a's all school year and I don't want to mess it up now but now my grades are in check so I wanted to update for you guys and sooo sorry I made you wait but please review**

**please review or I will leave you hanging forever! MWAHAHA!**


	19. Chapter 19

**tris pov**

My eyes flutter open. I am in a dark room, actually its not a room its more like... a cage? I am leaning with my back against a wall. In the corner their is a small plate with some salad and a slice of pizza. I stand up and look around, from what I can tell im in a basement. I am trapped.

"So you finaly woke up." I look around until I see a figure sitting in a chair that I cant quite see. When the person steps into the light it is who I least expected, but not that surprised to see.

"Matt!"

* * *

><p><strong>four pov<strong>

"WHAT DO YOU **MEAN **YOU LOST HER AND CANT FIND HER!" I yell at Christina. She has called Tris twice and texted like 50 times and I have done the same.

"I-I don't know we were shopping and she ran away but her house is close so I wasn't worried... but not she isn't answering me so now im really worried." Christiana says sobbing.

"Ok, ok its alright we just need to find her!" I say the urgency obvious in my voice.

* * *

><p><strong>two days later<strong>

**tris pov**

"No." I say for the thousandth time. "I don't love you anymore." I say bored out of my mind.

"And can I please have my phone back?" Matt took my phone and wont give it back no matter how many times people have called and texted. 174 to be exact. Yes I am that bored.

"But you HAVE to love, you were dating me first!" Matt says sounding frustrated. He gasps. "I know!" He says grabbing his cell phone and calling someone.

" I DONT CARE WHAT YOU DO I LOVE FOUR AND I DONT LOVE YOU I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! I scream at the top of my lungs. I have just lost my patience and it doesn't help that its my time of month so im extra cranky.

"Oh we will see about that." He says as someone walks in and I recognize that person as Roxy. He grabs her and kisses her hard on the mouth. I turn away to give them a little privacy.

" You know your jealous Tris, all you have to say is that you love me and im all yours. Then I will kiss you like that and I will love you, you just need to say you love me." He says smirking. I cant help but chuckle. he actually thinks I would be jealous.

" What! You kissed me just to make her jealous!" Roxy yells. She slaps him then punches him to the ground. She grabs the keys and unlocks the door for me hands my phone.

"Run! You don't deserve to be punished by this bitch." Before I can thank her or do what she said a sharp pain goes through my back and I fall to the floor. I feel something being removed from my back and I see Matt standing over me with a knife in hand and he holds it to my neck already bloody from where it hit me in the back.

He takes a shaky breath

"Love me or off with you head." His words coming in short gasps. I guess Roxy punched him hard.

"What are you? The Queen of hearts or something!" I yell in his face. I shove him off of me and run.

**ive been trying to write longer chapters. what do you think, do I write better when I have long or short chapters**

**I only got a few reviews so come on you can do better than that I will not update till I get 5 more reviews.**

**bye! btw I really love reading your reviews that's why I always ask please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

I run until I reach my house I burst through the door. I see my mother and father sitting on the couch. My mother is crying.

"How are we going to find her? I'm so worried!" She says burying her head in my fathers chest.

"Mom?" I say hesitantly. Both of their heads snap in my direction when they hear my voice.

"BEATRICE!" My mom yells using my full name. She runs towards me and wraps her arms around me. The door opens and all of my friends and Tobais come rushing in.

"We still haven't found her..." Christina starts then tears rush into her eyes and she starts to come towards me but Tobias runs and beats her to me, he kisses me softly yet passionately.

"I missed you so much." He says. I stare into those beautiful blue eyes and I don't know how I lasted so long with our him, but some how with the magic in this universe I survived not seeing him for so long **(it was only 2 days)**.

" I missed you too." I say kissing his check then greeting all of my friends, all of the girls having tears in their eyes.

I smile happy to not to be a caged animal but a free human being.

**I know its short but your lucky I updated at all I have a lot of hw but I really wanted to update for you guys.**

**Please review I need the support I have low self esteem oh yea and I dot own divergent. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfictions I would be having a party because I WOULD OWN _DIVERGENT_! that would be so cool... *going into daydream***

**REVIEW like I said no self esteem.**


	21. Chapter 21

**hey im going to try and make this long**

**four pov**

I notice Tris has a large spot of dry blood on her t-shirt.

"What happened to your back?" I whisper even though we are the only people. Everyone left an hour ago and her parents had a meeting to go to.

" Matt stabbed me in the back to try and stop me when I was escaping and I almost had my head cut off." She says calmly even though this isn't a matter to be calm about.

"Your HEAD cut off!" I yell. She giggles.

"Yea, he was acting like the queen of hearts." We both start laughing until I see her winch in pain.

" Are you ok, you know what, let me clean your back for you." I say wanting to help her. I know it wont help the pain right now, but it should be better tomorrow if treated correctly.

"Oh, Tobias its al-" Tris starts.

"No! Im going to help you." I say demandingly. She sighs and we go upstairs to the bathroom. I grab a towel and wet it, put some soap on it to start washing her back. For a few seconds we just stand there in silence then she says

"I have to take my shirt off don't I?" I nod and she takes off her shirt hesitantly. She is wearing a black lacy bra. I try not to look but I cant help it, she is so beautiful that I cant help myself, I kiss her on the lips. She shoves me off. I feel broken inside, I just kissed her!

"If my parents come home and see us kissing with my shirt off im pretty sure they wont be happy so not right now." She says loudly. I sigh and turn her around. I wipe away all the dry blood and make sure that the area is clean before I take 2 large bandages and put them on top of the wound. She slips her shirt on and I cant help wishing that she had kept it off. FOUR! FOCUS! I mentally slap myself.

"So... watcha want to do?" She asks me. If only she knew.

* * *

><p>As the rest of the day goes by, we just hang out, do nothing much but watch movies, one of them being finding nemo. Don't judge. I may have also cried at the part when Dori gets hurt from the jellyfish. I am not lame, dad used to tell me how moms favorite character was Dori. I hear a knock on the door. I get up and answer it. I am frozen when I see who it is, I am shocked. There before me stands...<p>

**mwahaha I am soooo evil I actually am debating on who it should be so if you want you can guess in your reviews and it may help me decide. 5 reviews or no chapter. **

**Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**thank you to four six tobais tris for being my 100th reviewer now here is another chapter.**

**four pov**

"M-Mo-Mother?" I ask hesitantly. She wraps me in a hug and I hug back. MY MOTHER IS ALIVE!

"Who is this?" I hear Tris say.

"Who is this?" my mom asks.

"Tris, this is...my...mom." I say slowly, close to tears. I know I am not the type to get emotional but MY MOM IS ALIVE! Wouldn't you be emotional?

"I thought she was.." She sees my face "Oh... um wow." She starts backing up

"I think ill just give you a moment." She says slowly, then runs out of the room.

**I know short. I just didn't want to leave you with a cliffhanger for that long. but I will have their whole conversation in one chapter so it should be a little long sorry if it takes a while I am moving and I should be helping my mom but I snuck away to post this for you guys and...oops here she comes BYE and REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry it's been so long I have another story so started it off with like 3 chapters so I have been busy now into the story. ;)**

"Oh Tobias, I'm so-" she starts but I hold up a hand to stop her. I don't want to here her apologies. They won't help the scars I have. The pain I went through or the mental damage. Words can't fix that.

" I have some questions for you." I say sternly. Trying to hide how much I found the hug she give familiar. And how much I missed her with how angry I am with her for leaveing.

"Um, ok." She says awkwardly

" Number one, where have you been all this time?"

"I have been in New York most of the time and I came to see you." She states as of she had to memorize it.

"Number two, why didn't you come earlier?" I question. She crosses her hands behind her back like a school girl.

" I have been busy and I wanted to wait until you were ready." She says looking anywhere than at me.

"Mom, did you know that dad whips me?"

**yay another chapter written. Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I got a lot of complaints about how short my chapters are but I was writing that last chapter on my phone so that's why it was so short but now this hopefully is going to be longer.**

"He WHIPS YOU!" She exclaims and rushes toward me.

"Are you alright, oh i'm so sorry I should have known. He was never very stable, oh Tobias." She wraps her arms around me but I push her off harshly and she stumbles back.

"Its because you LEFT ME! That Is why hen hurts me, because you LEFT! IF YOU HAD STAYED I WOULD PROBABLY BE OK BUT YOU HAD TO GO!" I scream anger boiling through me. The anger almost vanishes when I see the tears, sadness, and guilt in her eyes but I push it away.

"I am going back to New York in two days, I am going to be riding Amity Airlines and will be leaving at 12:35." She takes a shaky breath wiping away a tear.

"If you want to come, join me, but if not, Im not coming back unless it is an emergency and you really need me." I cross my arms.

"If you ever need me my number is 321-444-6464. I am sorry this has happened to you and I am sorry that it is my fault, I love you." With that she turns on her heal picks up her purse and leaves. I take a deep sigh and bring my hand up to my head hoping to ease the head ace that just came over me. I grab my phone and make a contact for her with the number she said, just in case but I know im not going to meet her at the airport. I walk into the living room where I find Tris pretending that she wasn't listening.

She has a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry i'm not going to that airport." I say.

"You should at least say good bye." She says quietly.

"I don't know..." I say cautiously.

"I know that this is your decision but I know it would mean a lot to her if you just say good bye." I sigh.

"Ok."

**a little longer but I have to go eat diner now so BYE and REVIEW! tHIS STORY HAS 396 WORDS.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, this is going to be Tobias thoughts about seeing his mother before she goes so it will be a little short but I wanted to show you how he is feeling and go a little deeper.**

**tobias pov next day**

Why should I go see her? Sure their is the fact that she is my mother and that she said she still loves me, but their is still the fact that she left me. For all of my childhood. She left me with that monster, but she didn't know he was a monster. Why did she leave in the first place? She could have stayed, and could have been a much better mother than she is now, so her other 4 kids died, savor the one that you have, me. I just don't understand. I still don't know if I'm going to see her tomorrow before she goes.

She said that she loves me, but I'm not sure if I love her back. She is the one that gave me life but my life hasn't been all that great. I technically just met her yesterday, how can I love her that fast. The only person who I have loved that fast is Tris. I loved her that night in the woods, I loved her when I finally found her again, and I still love her. But I have no past with my mother, the only thing I know about her is what I learned yesterday. Tris thinks I should go.

**pro**

She is my mother.

I would not be here with out her.

It would mean a lot to her.

Tris said I should.

**con**

She was not a good mother.

She doesn't deserve it.

There is more pros than cons so I guess I will go but only so I can tell her how much it hurt. And so that I can hug her, just one more time. Once.

**I had to reach deep down into my soul and write that I hoped you liked it. Review and sorry its a little short I will probably update again today.**


	26. Chapter 26

**four pov**

I walk through the door of the Prior household. Sitting on the couch is Mr. Prior.

"Hello." I say. He looks up at me and smiles. Forcefully. I sit down.

"Is Tris home?" I ask. He nods and points to the stairs. I go upstairs and I find Tris watching the Hunger Games.

"Come on Katniss, I am going to see my mom and I want you to come with me." I say pausing the movie.

"Aw, I was watching that." She says eventually getting up.

"No, you put it on just to listen to it." I say my voice dripping with sarcasm. She laughs and we head out hand in hand. Not without a glare from Mr. Prior as we walk out the door.

* * *

><p>We reach the airport and my mom is standing outside. She runs over to me and hugs me.<p>

"Oh, I thought you weren't going to come." She says gratefully and I almost feel sorry that I am not going.

"I just came to say good-bye." I say hugging her back, she then starts crying.

"I- im so s-sorry I d-di-didn't come earlier a-and th-that I d-didn't stay in the f-first p-place. "I hug her tighter.

"Mom, its alright. I love you." I say and I really mean it.

"Really?" She asks wiping away a few tears. I nod and she hugs me again.

"Awwwwwww." I hear behind me. My mother and I both turn to see Tris standing there smiling.

"Oh, sorry." She says sheepishly. We all start to laugh.

I guess this is what perfect feels like.

**sorry its so short but I really wanted to end with that. **

**PLEASE READ! I Need Ideas! this story will stop if I don't get Ideas because I really have no idea where to take this. I am thinking of having them do a concert but that's pretty much all I have. ok that's all please review and I hope u enjoyed love you all!**

**I like beef patties *crunch***


	27. Chapter 27

**Four pov**

I walk to Tris's house. I cant wait to get there, Tris and I are going to have our usual 'Saturday night movie night thingy we haven't given a name to yet thing'. I knock on the door. I hear a muffled scream that kind of sounds like Four but I am not sure. I open the door slowly. I see a tall man in a dark mask rummaging around the house with Tris tied up to a chair. I close the door hoping to not me heard. I need a plan.

I see a small gray car come towards the house then it comes in the drive way and parks. Mr and Mrs Prior come out of the car and come to me.

"Excuse me." Mrs. Prior says politely. She has always been very nice.

"Don't go in there, well not yet. Their is a robber and they have Tris." I say in a hushed voice.

"My daughter!" Both adults say and run through the door. I follow as quickly as they did.

"Let go of her!" Her father yells.

"You move, I shoot." The man says. He aims the gun at Tris. Tris looks scared and so does her parents. The robber smiles slyly.

"Good, now I am going to get what I want and I am going to leave and their is going to be no police after me, you understand?" The man says his voice thick with and accent I cant seem to place.

"Ok." Her mom says.

"I guess." Her dad says.

"NO. You are going to let go of her and you are going to get out of here or else." Both parents look at me shocked. After what I said. I don't understand why, I lov ethis girl.

"Or else what." he says.

"Haven't you learned something bad always happens after someone says 'Or else what.'?" I say and with that I take off towards Tris. I want to get her out before I deal with that dick head over there.

I hear a bang.

I see the bullet.

It is aimed for Tris's heart.

I jump in front of her.

Everything goes **black**.

**ohhhhhhhhh what is going to happen next? review to find out.**

**Thank you angie (guest) for the idea. bye !**


	28. Chapter 28

**four pov**

I open my eyes slightly. I quickly close them again when they met the bright lights above me. I try again and this time I force them open. I blink letting my eyes adjust. I look around the room I am in. I see Tris sitting in a chair head in between her knees. I hear her sobs.

"Tris" I choke out. My mouth feels dry and my voice sounds raspy. I notice her parents are standing in the doorway but I say nothing about it.

"Four?" She looks up at me. I turn my head slightly and give her a small smile.

"Toby!" She yells. She runs to me and hugs me tight which hurts slightly but I ignore it. She kisses me all over my face. She is crying and I realize that I am too. She kisses me passionalty on the lips. We have shared many kisses like this, but none of them compare to this one. This is full of love. This is a kiss you give someone when you really love them. I put all the love I feel for Tris into this kiss. I pull back and look into her beautiful eyes that are shining with tears.

"Oh Tobias, I love you so much." She says caressing my check. We hear somewhere clear their throat behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew pov<strong>

I clear my throat.

"May I talk to...Four." I ask. Tris looks from me to her boyfriend.

"Ok..." She says. She squeezes his hand and then walks out with her mother.

I sit down and Four slowly sits up winching slightly.

"May I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Sure." He replies. He has a worried look on his face. I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Don't be so nervous, I just wanted to ask you why, why you saved her." I have ben wondering this the second he jumped in front of her.

"I don't know how you will take this Mr. Prior, but I love Tris, I would die for her. I jumped in front of her to protect her. I would hate to see Tris hurt when I could have done something to stop it." He finishes with a small smile.

"So I am guessing you and Tris have a serious relationship." I say.

"Well I love her and she has told me she loves me back so you could say so." He says smiling.

"Well I want you to know I respect you and thank you for what you did. I also want you to know that if you and Tris get... even more serious that I trust you will make good decisions." He blushes at the end but nods.

"Your welcome and yes Sir" He says. I smile I like this boy.

"Call me Andrew."

**awwwwwwwwwwwww wasn't that a great moment for them Andrew and four are getting along. Once again I need more ideas I have total writers block for this story. please review they make me happy once again please I need ideas.**

**Bye!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello I just wanted to say thank you to _lamdivergent2000_ for a bunch of Ideas. I want everybody to go to her profile and favorite her because if I didn't get any ideas I would have stopped this story for good so Thank you to her.**

**PLEASE READ** **Just so you know I will be changing my name to UriahPedradlover1212 that is all now enjoy! and GO YANKEES!**

**tris pov**

**one month later**

Tobias walks through the door, well kind of. Luckily when he got shot it was in the leg so he had to get crutches, not in the heart like the murder intended. A week ago they found him and he was arrested. Ever since the incident things have been... interesting. My dad likes Tobias a lot or as he likes to call him 'my man'. I am glad my dad likes him but seriously EVERY time Tobias comes over my dad always says 'Hey! My man! Come watch the game with me!' or 'Hey, my man, you can stay for dinner!' it gets kind of annoying. Plus I never get to spend alone time with Tobias.

"Hey Tris." He kisses my check. He starts toward the living room but I step in front of him.

"Can me and you spend some time together?" I ask him.

"Um... that's why I came over Tris." He says a confused look on his face and I almost give in but I shake my head slightly so I stop thinking about how cute he looks when he is confused.

"Yes but then you always hang out with my dad." I say.

"Is someone jealous?" he asks kissing my nose. I laugh.

"Maybe." I say sheepishly looking at the ground.

"Come on." He says and we go into the living. I pull Tobias towards the stairs.

"Hey, my man, The Yankees and the Red sox are playing tonight." My dad yells from his place on the couch. I know how much Tobias loves the Yankees. He turns his head to look at my dad.

"Toby..." I whisper in his ear.

"Tris and I actually have to study for a test we have tomorrow, I would really love to but I cant." He says giving my dad a frown.

"Oh, ok" My dad says. The disappointment obvious in his voice. Tobias and I go upstairs into my room. I close the door. I take out my books for science class and so does Tobias. While he has his back turned, I turn on the TV in my room to the Yankees/ Red sox game. He turns and smiles.

"Tris you have got to be the best girlfriend ever!" I smile. He turns back to the game. After half an hour of him watching and me actually doing my homework. I turn it off.

"Now the best girlfriend ever deserves a reward." I crawl over to him so he doesn't have to move because of his leg.

"What kind of reward? A trophy?" He asks with a sly smile. I trail my hands up his chest.

"I think I deserve more than that." I say the say sly smile coming on to my face. I bring my hand to his heart and it is beating rapidly, as is mine. I bring my face closer to his so that when I talk my lips brush against his.

"So...when do I get this reward?" I ask my lips teasing his. His breath is coming in short gasps. I crawl on top of him so that I am on his thighs but not on the hurt part of his leg.

"Tris...please just kiss me already." He breathes.

"No, then I would be giving _you_ a reward. _I_ want a reward." I say smirking at him. He leans forward and presses his lips to mine. _Finally._ I run my hands through his dark brown hair_. _He puts his strong and protective arms around my lower back bringing me closer so that the only thing separating us is our clothing. I love Tobias so much. I don't think we need to take our clothes off to show we love each other. Doing this is fine. He pulls back and smiles at me.

"Now that you are done can I interest you in some pizza rolls?" I turn to see my mother standing in the doorway smiling at us. I blush and I see that so is Tobias.

"Thanks mom." I smile at her she walks out with a look on her face that I could have swore was a smirk. I have never seen my mother smirk before. I kiss Tobias check and we did into my moms delicious pizza rolls.

**ok so this was 847 words long and took me forever to write so I deserve a lot of reviews it is very rare for me to write a chapter this long so savor it. do not leave this story without a review or curse your soul and your offspring soul for a thousand generations.**

**Bye my cinnamon rolls**


	30. Chapter 30

**Happy 30th chapter Day! ok I know you just want your chapter so here you go**

**tris pov**

School just ended and Tobias and I are going to go to my house.

"These crutches are annoying." He says giving me a small smile. I return the same smile and I help him into my car. I drive till we reach my house. I once again help Tobias out.

"Thanks Tris." He says.

"Anytime." I say.

"I'll help you inside then get our bags." I say. I walk with him to the door, I turn around to get our backpacks.

**four pov**

I watch Tris go back to the car from the window, her hips sway side to side and when she leans over her shirt lifts a little and I see a peek of her lower back. I close my eyes._ Stop it Tobias!_ I should not look at Tris that way. I turn away from the window.

Then back again, this time I am not looking at Tris but at the guy that is holding her while kissing her. His hand goes up her shirt. His other hand moves to her butt. My heart breaks slightly until I see her squirming. Her legs kick franticly. He pulls back and she starts to scream. I see his face. Its Matt. He starts pulling her away. Going down the side walk quickly he shoves something in her mouth so she stops screaming.

"Hey!" I yell. I grab my crutches and go as fast as I can out the door. I follow him and he starts running. I throw down my crutches and start hopping on my other good foot. I jump on him and Tris falls to the ground. I don't know how long I continue to beat him up but after a while it gets dark.

"Toby?" Triss' voice brings me away from my vicious rage. Her eyes shine with tears.

"I think he tried to- It was-." She doesn't finish her sentences. She burst out crying uncontrollably. I hold her close to me and whisper things in her ear.

"Shhhh...Tris...Its ok, I will protect you." I say slightly louder now.

"No you wont." I hear behind me. We both turn to see Matt standing slowly wincing.

"I...will not...be beat up...by a man...in crutches." Matt says breathlessly. He reaches for Triss' arm. I smack his hand away. I punch him in the jaw and he falls to the ground. I shove him into a tree. He yells. He charges at me but I trip him and he hits the street. I see lights coming from the other side of the road. He scrambles around trying to stand. The car comes closer. He starts franticly trying to get up.

I see silent tears in Tris eyes but she does not move to help Matt. As the car gets closer Matt continues to panic. He finally rolls over and onto the edge of the road just as the car zooms by. He looks up at us fear filling his eyes.

"I almost died." He says looking at Tris. I see the hope in his eyes. Tris walks closer to him. She leans down next to him. Tris gets really close. For a second I think she is going to kiss him. So does he because he closes his eyes and pouts his lips. Tris slaps him.

"I wish you had." Tris says boldly. Then she grabs my hand. Helps me to my feet and we walk away.

**sorry if that was a little confusing. so what happened was**

**matt tried to r*** tris.**

**four beat his stupid butt**

**Matt almost got run over by a car.**

**Please review and I just wanted to say this is the longest story I have written and thank you to EVERYONE! HAPPY 30TH CHAPTER DAY!**


	31. Chapter 31

**hey here is the next chapter**

**tris pov**

When we reach my house, I open the door. My parents rush to me.

"Tris what happened? Why are you home so late? Are you ok?" My mother and father ask. My mother

"I'm fine mom, dad. Um...just Matt kind of tried to rape me then Four kind of saved me and it kind of just got dark and that's kind of it." I say. I take Tobias hand in mine. My parents jaws drop and I give them a minute to take this in.

"So your old boyfriend Matt tried to rape you then once again four was a hero?" My father asks. I nod my head. My father hugs Four.

"You always seem to save Tris don't you?" He says. Four laughs slightly.

"Yea." He mutters. My mother smiles at him.

"Your parents must be so proud of you, you are a fine young boy." My mother says still smiling. I gasp slightly.

"Mom, actually, his parents are-" I start but Tobias cuts me off. He squeezes me hand.

"They can know." He says to me.

"Mom, dad you might want to sit down." I say. We move to the living room.

"When I was born, I was supposed to have 4 other siblings born with me, That's why I am called Four. They didn't survive the birth but I did. My mom supposedly died but about a month ago, she came and I found out she is now living in New York." He stops their. My parents look shocked butthey eventually nod.

"I am sorry about your mother...um...what should I call you?" My mom asks.

"Tobias." He says.

"And what about your father?" My father asks curiously.

"My father, after my mother left, he started whipping me. Saying it was my fault and that I should have died with my siblings. He was always abusive." He says. I can see the fear in his eyes as he speaks. My parents look at each other as if they are wondering if this is a dream or if they should believe it.

"F-Tobias, you are very strong boy, you jumped in front of a bullet to protect Tris and you also saved her from being raped! Why have you never stood up to him?! My mother practically yells her eyes still wide with fear of the truth.

"I have always been afraid to." He says looking down. My father who hasn't said much through all of this stands and grabs his phone. He dials some numbers and he leaves the room. My mother and Tobias don't notice because my mom keeps asking questions and Tobias keeps answering them.

"You need to call the police." My mother says putting her hand on Tobias arm.

"I just did." My father says walking back in the room.

"Tobias, your father is going to be arrested." My father says sternly.

* * *

><p><strong>tobias pov<strong>

We all pile into my Andrews grey Lexus.** (My mom has a Lexus, hers is silver though but you don't need to know that back to the story :D) **We drive until we get to my house. Their are already police there and I see Marcus being pulled into a car.

"The kid is lying! Why would I hurt my own son! LET ME GO!" Marcus screams. His yelling echoes across the streets. I smile. I bet mom could hear him from here!

**tris pov**

"Hello, I am Aubrey and I need to question you before we take him to jail." **(sorry I don't know anything about jail so if that's wrong oh well this is a fanfic)**

"I will question you separately." She says smiling slightly then leaves us alone.

"Should I lie or tell the truth?" I ask him. He chuckles. He hugs me close and whispers in my ear so it sends shivers through my body.

"Just tell the truth Tris." He say. Hugging me again before going and talking to Aubrey.

**ok their is your chapter enjoy!**

**Bye my cinnamon rolls! also I didnt proof read this so sorry.**


	32. Chapter 32

**tris pov**

After Aubrey questions both of us, Tobias takes my hand.

"I am not 18 yet so I cant live by myself-" He starts.

"You could live with ME!" I shout. Having Tobias with me all the time would be amazing!

"You parents would let me?" He asks.

"I have to ask but I am sure they would." I say. I run to my parents who are waiting in the car.

"Can Tobias stay at our house?" I ask. I put on my puppy dog face. "Please please PLEASE! I beg. They whisper to each other for a while.

"Fine, he can stay in the guest room." My father says. "But your mother and I have a business trip next week so it will be just you and him. Ok?" I smile and nod. I run to Tobias I jump in his arms wraping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I look in his beautiful blue eyes and kiss him.

"So they said yes?" He asks. I laugh and kiss him again.

* * *

><p>After collecting some things for Tobias to have while he is at our house my parents drive us home. I help Tobias with his bags and help him up the the stairs to the guest room which is now his.<p>

"Thank you Andrew and Natalie." Tobias says politely to my parents. He has said thank you 5 times already. He said he feels like he is intruding but he is welcome.

"You are welcome Tobias, stay as long as you like." My parents walk out of his room leaving us alone.

"Thanks for this Tris, I am really grateful." He says. I laugh at him

"I can tell, this is your 7th time saying thank you." I say. He smiles and sets down his crutches. I turn on the television and I snuggle close to Tobias. He yawns stretching his arm out and resting it on my shoulders. I pull away a little and look into his eyes.

"Really Tobias? You don't have to yawn to put your arm around me. That's just cheesy." I say pretending to be disappointed in him.

"Is cheesy a good thing?" He asks hesitantly. I lean in close. My lips brush against his as I speak and I have to hold back from kissing him. I am trying to torture him but it is torturing me too.

"Well...I do like cheese." I say. I lean my forehead on his so we aren't kissing but we are close to it. He puts his other arm around my back.

"Please, please just kiss me already Tris I cant wait any longer." He says his eyes closed and he is breathing deeply. I smile deciding to tease him a little longer.

"If you want a kiss, why don't you just take it then." With that we both take a breath and he moves forward and closes the centimeter that was between us. My hands slowly snake around his neck and his hands move from my back to my waist. I slowly drag my tongue against his bottom lip. He opens his mouth painfully slowly and I zap my tongue inside of his mouth. I feel his warm tongue exploring my mouth. I pull away to take a deep breath. He does the same. I realize that my hands are on his shirt I fiddle with it. I lift it over his head and I kiss his Adams apple. He gasps in what I hope is delight. My hands explore his bare chest but his hands stay firmly on my waist pulling me closer. They thankfully stay there. I don't want to move too fast. I pull back and look into the dark and deep blue eyes that I love. I love those eyes so much they have seen so many bad things. Pain, sorrow, but they stay gentile for me.

"I love you Toby." I say truthfully. "I love you so much more than you realize." I say shifting my position so that I can lean my head on his warm chest.

"No matter how much that is, I love you a million times more." Tobias says running a hand through my blonde hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew pov<strong>

I walk past Tobias's room. I know that they are in there alone.

_What if they..._

_You said you trust him, they wont move that fast._

_Yes but..._

I shake my head and decide to peak inside. I see them kissing and Tobias has his shirt off. He better not take off hers! They both pull back and I sigh with relief.

"I love you Toby, I love you so much more than you realize." I hear my daughter say. I smile at that. He better not break her heart!

"No matter how much that is, I love you a million times more." I hear Tobias say. I smile, their cute together.

"Andrew?" I turn to see my wife looking at me.

"Are you spying on them?" She crosses her arms. I shrug. Natalie kisses my check and chuckles.

"Well I don't know what you think but I like him, and Andrew." She says sternly. I look into her beautiful eyes.

"Don't let them catch you, don't ruin their moment." She says looking into my eyes. She kisses me softly on the lips then goes to our bedroom. I sigh as I look in the door again and I see Tris falling asleep in his arms. Tobias smiles down at her. He picks her up. And he started to walk out of the room. I run as quietly as I can down the hallway and try to act natural. I watch him carry Tris to her room. I smile. He takes good care of her.

* * *

><p><strong>next morning<strong>

**(still in Andrews pov)**

After brushing my teeth and getting dressed I walk downstairs to get breakfast. I walk calmly into the kitchen and I am surprised to see Tobias putting pancakes, eggs, and bacon on some plates.

"Good morning Andrew. Want some breakfast?" He asks me. I actually am graving some bacon.

"Sure, I didn't know you could cook." I say as I take the plate he handed me. "Mmmmmm this is really good!" I say enthusiastically. After about half an hour Tris and her mother come down the stairs and they agree.

"How come you never told me you could cook?" Tris asks him while wolfing down another piece of bacon.

"You never asked."

**ITS OVER 1,000 WORDS LONG! I FINALLY DID IT! I deserve 1,000 reviews for this but I am nice so I will only require ten bye! (I still cant believe I did it!)**


	33. Chapter 33

**VERY VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**I usually try to not make chapters that are just authors notes so I will give you some fluff to hold you over but this chapter is really to tell you that I think I should end this story. Sorry but I really am fresh out of ideas. I have no idea what to do with this story. I have two more ideas but after that, nothing, so I am sorry to my big fans but all good things come to an end, and I have other stories and I plan on starting another after I end this one. Please don't hate me for this. I honestly am in love with all of you guys and sometimes when I am sad just reading one of your reviews can make me feel special so thank you. I will tell if I start a new story so you can read and see if you like it, once again very sorry, here is the fluff I promised.**

**tris pov about 3 months later**

Tobias has been living with us for about 3 months and I am happy that we get to spend more and more time together. For my reading homework he helps me a lot because of my dyslexia. I love how caring and patient he is with me when others sometimes get frustrated. He now doesn't need his crutches and everyone is happy right now. I know its sappy, and stupid, and I would never say it, but Tobias is like the glue that holds me together. We walk hand in hand through the door. My mom is watching the news and my dad is probably still at work.

"Hey mom, Tobias and I are going to start on out homework." I say pulling Tobias towards the stairs. My mom smiles at us. Lately she has been smiling differently then she used to. A more... knowing smile.

We go into my room. I take my hair out of its ponytail and let it slide down my back. I see Tobias staring at me through in the mirror. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." He says setting his bag on the floor then sitting next to it.

"I want to know." I say sitting in front of him. He studies my face his eyes stay at my eyes for a few seconds, then they shift to my lips and I notice that mine are focused on his beautiful full lips just waiting to be kissed... he has a small smile on his face than makes me smile too.

"Why were you looking at me?" I ask again moving my eyes to his gorgeous dark blue orbs.

"Because you looked so beautiful." He says.

"You looked happy and I think you look the most beautiful when you are happy." He stats, I blush. He is the first to tell me that.

"Thank you, you look the most handsome when you are happy." I say. The same silly smile stays on my face. My eyes once again go down to his lips.

I think he notices because he kisses me. I smile as his lips stay on mine. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and my arms snake around his neck. He pulls me closer and I let my hands tangle in his dark brown hair. I bite on his lips softly and I hear him sigh. I pull back for a breath and laugh. He has a dreamy look on his face and his hair is all messed.

He laughs too then pulls me in for another. We kiss for a few seconds enjoying each other. I pull back again and this time, I reach for his shirt and slowly pull it off. I admire his toned body. I nest me hands on his chest and kiss his again. I feel his tongue slide across my lower lip. I part my lips slightly and I feel his tongue slip inside. I let him explore my mouth and I explore his. Our tongues dance and I feel alive. I pull away for a breath. I lean my head against his and sigh.

We stay like that for a while. Just enjoying each other's company.

"I love moments like this." He says softly

I snuggle into his arms. I sit in his lap and he wraps his arms around me. I smile as I lean against his bare chest.

"I love you." I say.

"And I love you more."

**ok their you go and the next chapter will have more action and stuff but I gave you fluff like I promised! Please review... I have my first track meet tomorrow and I am so nervous, some nice reviews would help and to thank you I would give you another chapter...**

**Bye my cinnamon rolls!**


	34. Chapter 34

**ok, I didn't get that many reviews for the last chapter so I am a little upset and that is why this is going to be short**

**tobias pov**

Its Saturday, Tris and I were just watching a movie. She has already fell asleep on my shoulder. I lift her up, one arm under knees and the other under her back. I stand and place her on my bed. As soon as she touches the sheets her eyes perk open.

"Why am I in bed?" She asks getting out of my arms an turning to face me as I turn to face her.

"Well, you fell a sleep during our movie so I thought I should put you in bed so you are more comfortable." I say smiling at her. She smiles at me slyly.

"But you are more comfortable than my bed." She says. She moves so she is sitting on my lap. She leans her head against my chest and closes her eyes. I take her face in my hands. She keeps her eyes closed as I slowly tilt her head and just as our lips our about to touch, The phone rings loudly. Tris and I jump apart. Tris glares at the phone like she could smash it to pieces.

"Unless the person on the phone is crying I am going to hang up!" I smirk at her.

"Why?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"They ruined our moment!" I chuckle as she picks up the phone, frustration appearing on her face. Her expression changes within seconds.

"HE WHAT!" Tris yelled into the phone. Tris starts nodding and then she growls.

"Christina I am getting all the girls together and we are having a sleepover TONIGHT! We are going to talk about this!" She says. By now I am really confused.

"Good, I will see you in a few hours." Tris hangs up. I raise my eyebrows in question.

"It was Christina and she was crying" Tris starts to tell me the story.

**yes, I know it's short, but it is because you didn't review! So please review and I will update as soon as I can, my life is pretty busy right now so...yea bye! :)**

**-UriahPedradlover1212**


End file.
